


A Bit of After Dinner Theater

by WrappedinStarlight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bells, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dancer Byleth, Dom Claude, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Byleth, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrappedinStarlight/pseuds/WrappedinStarlight
Summary: Claude has the perfect present for Dimitri when he finally returns home.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	A Bit of After Dinner Theater

**Author's Note:**

> I have hopefully tagged everything in this fic. If anyone sees something I missed please let me know so I can add it to the list.
> 
> This is consensual non con role play. If you have a problem with that, then turn back. I will not entertain any comments complaining about something I have tagged. You came here seeing those tags, that's on you.
> 
> Written for an anon request.

Claude flopped onto the bed next to his wife, still grinning in his post orgasm high. Byleth curled into his side, her ears immediately seeking the rapid beating of his heart. His arm slid around her, holding her close, the movement so natural and practiced now it came without thought. Despite his tongue and his cock spending a good majority of the night inside her, Claude still desperately needed to hold her close.

Byleth sighed happily against him when Claude pressed his lips to the top of her head, brushing away stray strands of hair that clung to her cheeks. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Claude asked, his voice low in the comfort of their bedroom. And as comfortable as it was, their bed felt a little too big at the moment, as if something were missing from it. Well, it was someone, and Claude knew exactly who it was.

Byleth’s hand curled on his chest, her head lifting to look at him. Claude could see starlight reflected in her mint eyes, her beauty stealing away his breath. There was a giddiness to the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. “To see our husband? Of course I am.”

“I was thinking,” Claude started as Byleth began to trace the outline of his jaw, her finger making its way up over his cheek to boop his nose. He was doing his best to hide how adorable he thought she was, and how flustered the gesture made him. Given the way her smile curled into a smirk Claude knew he had failed.

“You usually are,” Byleth pointed out, her words tinged with amusement. “About what specifically?”

“About a present for Dima. It has been a really long time since we were all together.”

“What type of present?” Byleth's voice remained light, but Claude could hear the interest in her tone.

Claude hummed, his eyes sinking shut as Byleth scratched her fingers through his beard. “To be fair, it is a present already given to him multiple times, but I can think of nothing he would want more.”

He shot forward, capturing Byleth’s pointer finger between his teeth, wrapping his tongue around the digit. It was Byleth who flushed now, a faint dusting of pink visible on her cheeks under the moonlight. She readily allowed Claude to flip her, pinning her once more to the mattress. Claude’s head dipped, whispering his plan in Byleth’s ear, sending shivers through her as his warm breath caressed her skin. Halfway through his explanation found him sinking into her once more, Byleth moaning at what was being done to her now, and what Claude promised would come the next night.

Claude, invigorated, left his exhausted wife on the bed when they were done. He went about making preparations for his plan, his gift. He only fell into bed as the rays of the sun were peeking over the horizon, snuggling against the softness that was his wife’s chest.

/

Dimitri blinked at Claude with his one good eye, his hand being held down against the arm of his seat when he made a move to follow his wife. There was a wide grin on Claude’s face, the kind he wore when some clever scheme was about to come to fruition. Dimitri shot one last glance at the door Byleth had disappeared through before allowing himself to be distracted by the feast his husband had arranged for his arrival.

The moon had long since crept out over the plains by the time Dimitri found himself in Claude’s private rooms, sharing a glass of wine in the quiet that the night had settled into. He loved the view from Claude’s bedroom, the balcony doors open to give an uninhibited view of the night sky. 

It was peaceful, and Dimitri felt content in a way he only did when he remembered how much his spouses loved him.

“I have a present for you,” Claude chirped, breaking the relaxing silence. “From one king to another.”

Dimitri’s heartbeat quickened at Claude’s phrasing. Dimitri was not truly a king, granted the title of Steward of Faerghus after Claude had given the crown to Byleth, forsaking his own crown to unify Fódlan and standing at her side to continue looking after his people. No, king was a title Claude held as Khalid. He only called Dimitri that for one reason.

Before Dimitri could answer, Claude clapped his hands together and a small figure swept through the doors. Dimitri’s mouth dropped open as Byleth came to stand before them, her head bowed respectfully. Her mint hair was done up in an elaborate braid, curled up into a bun at the base of her neck. She was dressed in dancer’s garb, the paldron replaced with a metal worked collar that sat across her clavicle. The slit up each side of the outfit gave a perfect view of her sculpted legs and finely toned calves. Dimitri’s eyes trailed up, lingering on the belt of charms around her waist, and the sash tied to each wrists that rested across the back of her hips. His gaze continued up, knowing what awaited him, and oh but he felt a definite interest at the sight of the thin material cradling Byleth’s large breasts. 

And there, around Byleth’s neck, was the soft leather choker Claude had made for her, the one she wore when she wanted her husbands to play with her.

“You always do have a habit of finding the best entertainment,” Dimitri answered, leaning back in his chair as he let the persona of king settle over him. His eyes stayed glued to Byleth, continuing to look down shyly while the two men discussed her.

“She is an up and coming dancer,” Claude supplied as he leaned across the table to fill Dimitri’s wine. “I saw her in the market the other day. She weaves a beautiful story with her body, and I thought to myself, what better way for you to relax after a long trip.”

“Always such a caring host,” Dimitri replied, barely keeping his snort of laughter concealed. He loosened his grip on the glass, aware of the metal stem bending beneath his strength. “Well lady, will you not dance for us?”

“Of course, Your Majesties,” Byleth responded, dipping into a curtsey before she took up a starting stance. It was only then Dimitri realized that there were thin gold and silver chains around Byleth’s wrists and ankles, tiny bells hanging from each, creating their own music as Byleth moved. 

Byleth’s wrists and legs slowly began to move in time with one another, creating a pleasant melody. Dimitri watched in awe as she paced out the steps of her dance, seemingly falling into her own little world. Byleth seemed so absorbed, Dimitri was not sure if she even remembered they were there. She danced with some unseen partner, her arms reaching out for them as they were pulled away. The sorrow Byleth danced at their parting was all too familiar, hitting like a bolt through Dimitri’s chest, before she welcomed her phantom lover back. He wanted Byleth’s arms wrapped around him, to feel her small form against his own. She evoked a want in him that did not abate with her dance and the last echo of her bells.

“Very lovely,” Claude applauded when Byleth finished. It broke Dimitri out of his stupor, imaging his hands exploring Byleth’s body, and he too clapped for the performance. 

Byleth curtsied once more. “Thank you, my lords.”

“Come,” Claude commanded, not unkindly. He pushed forward a third glass, filling it half full of sweet wine. “Join us in a drink. A thank you for supplying us with such a delightful experience.”

Byleth hesitated, looking nervously between them. It brought Dimitri’s eyes right back to that collar, the reminder of their play, of his permission, that did nothing to dampen his enthusiasm. They each graced her with kind smiles, and she relented, sinking gracefully into the provided chair. Dimitri felt his grin grow predator wide, and raised his own cup to his lips to hide his reaction.

“I hope you like it sweet,” Claude said as Byleth picked up her glass. “We’re drinking one of my wife’s favorites tonight.”

“I do,” Byleth said lightly, demure in a way that would have had Dimitri laughing were it not for their current circumstance. Both men waited, watching as Byleth lifted the cup to her lips, bells tinkling as she tipped it back. “It is very lovely, my lord.”

“Excellent!” Claude poured her more, despite Byleth only having taken a sip. “Do help yourself.” His smile was disarmingly charming as he propped his elbow on the table and placed his cheek against his hand. He stared at Byleth as she took another tentative sip.

“That was a beautiful dance,” Dimitri complimented. “Have you been dancing long?”

Byleth shook her head, sinking into her seat under their attention. “Um, not long, my lord.”

Dimitri watched as Claude’s brow rose, a hint of mockery to the gesture. “Oh? You danced so elegantly I thought you had been doing so your whole life.”

He could almost swear Byleth was trembling now as she took another sip of wine. She met Claude’s gaze as he poured more into her cup yet again, some of her usual defiance slipping through. Claude’s eyes sparked, and Dimitri knew he was already planning an appropriate punishment for her when their game picked up steam. Byleth was trying her best to keep herself composed, but her breaths were heavy, Dimitri’s eye lingering on her chest as it rose and fell. He wanted so badly to cup her breasts in his hands, to knead and squeeze them until Byleth was begging for his hands to explore other parts of her body. She shifted in her chair, her legs rubbing against one another, and Dimitri finally realized what had happened.

He turned to Claude, not bothering to hide the smirk that crossed his lips. “You didn’t.”

Claude’s cheshire grin only grew. “Oh, but I did. Just a little something to make her more…” He reached out, his gloved fingers brushing across Byleth’s jaw. She was leaning into the touch before she could stop herself. “Complacent,” Claude finished.

Byleth’s eyes flashed at the word, seemingly realizing what she was doing. She ripped herself away from Claude, almost knocking herself out of her chair as she did so. Dimitri grabbed the back of it, keeping Byleth from spilling out of the furniture, but the motion brought him close to her. He could smell the lily perfume that drifted off of her, and leaned in so close his nose almost brushed her shoulder before she was retreating from him as well.

“My lords?” Byleth questioned. She attempted to back away from them, but with Dimitri holding her chair in place and Claude’s legs casually blocking her other side, Byleth was left with no path of escape except over the table. Dimitri caught her eyeing that route, casually placing his hand on her arm. “Please, it is growing late. I must return to my spouses before they worry about me.”

“Spouses?” Claude questioned in mock surprise. “You have multiple partners?” He leaned in, his breath against her cheek as he whispered. “Are you so needy you require more than one person to satisfy yourself with?”

“No!” Byleth’s eyes blazed as she faced him, even as her body trembled with the aphrodisiac working its way through her body. “I married them both because I love them.”

A fond look crossed Claude’s face, his hand reaching up to caress Byleth’s cheek. There was a beat where the personas dropped, and it was just them, a moment where Claude and Dimitri waited for Byleth to say that faithful word that would stop them in their tracks. But Byleth drew in a shuddering breath, closing her eyes tight against the feel of Claude’s gentle touch. “How very sweet of you,” he purred.

The next second Byleth gasped in surprise as she was removed from her seat, Claude easily lifting her onto his lap and pressing Byleth flush against his body. Claude’s hands slid down her back, cupping her ass and squeezing hard. Byleth raised her own hands to Claude’s shoulders, trying to push away, but her whole body was shaking now. And her hips rolled against Claude’s when he pressed her down once more.

“Where do you think you are going, my dear?” Dimitri asked, whispering the words in Byleth’s ear as he left his own chair to stand beside her. His heart hammered in his chest, his hands twisting nervously against the air. He took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to mask it by turning his head toward Byleth’s neck and breathing in that scent of lilies once more. He caught Claude’s eyes as he came back up, feeling his husband’s hand brush against his thigh reassuringly before going back to Byleth’s backside.

Dimitri slid his hands beneath the fabric of Byleth’s gown, cupping her breasts. He moaned softly, letting his warm brush ghost over the shell of Byleth’s ear. She was soft and warm, and Dimitri wanted to hold onto her forever. Byleth drew in a shuddering breath and tried weakly to push herself away from them both. But Claude and Dimitri were not about to release their prize so easily. “My lords, please,” Byleth practically whispered.

It awoke and broke something within Dimitri all at once. In response something between a groan and a growl escaped his throat. His lips pressed against Byleth’s neck, tasting the sweetness of her as Dimitri traveled up, his teeth nipping at the spot behind Byleth’s earlobe. Dimitri’s large hands continued to knead Byleth’s breasts, grinning in triumph when she cried out and squirmed in Claude’s lap.

"She is so pretty I can't decide which hole to use,” Dimitri growled, his lips pressed against Byleth’s jaw. 

"Use them all, my friend," Claude said with a laugh, giving Byleth's ass a hard squeeze with both hands. "The only choice you need make is which one to fuck first."

Byleth whimpered, pushing against Claude's shoulders in another attempt to slide out of his lap, but Dimitri held her in place. He took the edge of the dress in one hand, the other wrapping around the convenient bun her hair was in and forcing her head back, the material scrunching in his grip. And then he pulled, the sound of ripping fabric filling the air.

Byleth froze beneath him, only her chest moving as she drew in breath. Dimitri stared down the length of Byleth’s body, now only clad in the metal collar and belt, her thin bracelets still ringing with their tiny bells. “Beautiful,” Dimitri growled his approval, giving himself over to the predatory frenzy that screamed for him to  _ take _ .

Claude hummed happily as he leaned in to press his lips to Byleth’s clavicle, kissing a trail along where the collar rested. Dimitri watched over Byleth’s shoulder as Claude’s hands moved over her hips, dipping between Byleth’s legs. She tried to push herself away even as her hips rolled forward to meet Claude’s hands. 

Claude chuckled, the noise strained by what Dimitri recognized as his husband attempting to rein in his own desire. A strangled noise forced its way from his throat as he delved into Byleth’s core. “She’s so wet already, Dimitri.” Claude lifted his hand, coated with Byleth’s desire. “Despite all her protests, I think she really wants our royal cocks.”

“My lords!” Byleth tried to protest one more time, but Dimitri’s arms wrapped around her waist. He lifted her easily, Byleth crying out as her legs kicked at him. Dimitri ignored it, throwing Byleth onto Claude’s giant bed.

Dimitri stared at the sight of her, sprawled out against the sheets. The air stirred next to him as Claude joined him, his own eyes locked on the beautiful sight before them. Byleth crawled backwards, trying to get away from them, but when she moved her legs Dimitri had an excellent view of the slick desire coating Byleth’s thighs. The mixture of Claude’s aphrodisiacs and their own actions was certainly doing their jobs of driving Byleth to the edge. 

“I’ve decided,” Dimitri declared, his head tilting toward Claude. “I want her tits and mouth first.”

“Perfect,” Claude answered, a dark edge to his grin, “because I want to taste her.”

Byleth’s eyes widened and she rolled over before Dimitri grabbed her ankle and flipped her onto her back once more. “Forsaking your own pleasure for hers? How very noble.”

Claude shrugged his shoulders, reaching up to loosen his cravat. “What can I say? I love when they moan for me.”

“Please!” Byleth cried out, kicking at Dimitri again. “Please just let me go home to my spouses!” 

“We will,” Dimitri said, his voice gentle and reassuring before the smirk curled back onto his face. He knelt on the bed, hand still on her ankle. “Just as soon as we’ve had our fun.”

Dimitri’s hands went to his pants, undoing his laces to reveal his hardening cock. Byleth stared with wide eyes, her gaze a mix of terror and lust. He pulled on her ankle, dragging Byleth back down to the bed, stroking himself with his other hand. “Do you like it?” he purred. “I doubt either of your spouses have one so big.”

“No, my lord,” Byleth breathed out. “But please-”

Dimitri cut her off by throwing a leg over her, kneeling over her chest. He settled himself above her, his cock laying between her breasts. Behind him, Dimitri felt Claude’s lips brush against his shoulder blades, his fingers running down Dimitri’s spine as Claude lowered himself into position. 

“Hold your tits together, my dear slut,” Dimitri ordered, his voice steady and unyielding. Byleth whimpered as she complied, Dimitri drawing in a sharp breath through his nose as the feel of her warmth closed around him. 

“Good girl,” Dimitri praised, working his hips back before thrusting forward. Dimitri moaned loudly, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Byleth’s hair, holding her face up so that on each thrust forward his cock poked at Byleth’s mouth. She kept her lips pressed tightly together, denying Dimitri the access he wanted. 

He yanked hard at her hair, forcing Byleth’s head back. Byleth cried out, the sound twisting into a moan. Behind him, Dimitri heard Claude’s soft chuckle, muffled by Byleth’s thighs, and easily pictured the king taking his time as he lapped at her folds. “Open your mouth,” Dimitri ordered, his hand fisting into Byleth’s hair when she shook her head. “Open. Your. Mouth.” He growled out each word, strong fingers flexing against Byleth’s scalp. 

She was going to protest again, Dimitri could see the defiance in her eyes even as her body trembled beneath him. But then Claude moaned happily, and whatever he was doing to Byleth had her mouth falling open in a delightful little gasp. Dimitri thrusted forward, his cock held firmly by her large breasts, the head breaching her lips. Byleth made a noise of surprise, but it was strangled by the dick she suddenly found forced into her mouth. 

“Goddess,” Dimitri hissed, his hips working in earnest now. He was surrounded by two sources of heat from her, and he had no reason to hold back. His hips worked, thrusting over and over again between her cleavage, always making sure the tip of his cock remained in Byleth’s mouth. Dimitri pulled at her hair, forcing her head further up, making her take more of him into her mouth. And then he was fucking between her lips with abandon, letting himself sink into the pleasure that coursed through him because of her. The heat built higher and higher within him, overtaking his mind and chasing away all thought as Byleth writhed beneath him at their combined attentions. 

The world narrowed to just the feel of her, to her soft breasts that were driving him crazy, to her hot mouth working his head. Dimitri pulled at Byleth’s bun one more time, making her cry out at his rough treatment, but Dimitri ignored her. She was there for his pleasure. He shoved her as far forward as he could, forcing as much of his cock into her mouth as possible, almost bringing Byleth’s mouth down to where his cock was poking through her cleavage. With a shuddering groan, Dimitri let the last of his desire overtake him, spilling a generous amount of cum down Byleth’s throat as she desperately swallowed around him. 

Dimitri cursed as Byleth continued to whimper around his softening cock, leaving the warmth of Byleth’s mouth at the stimulation he could no longer take. He flopped onto the bed next to her, now able to hear those lovely little moans and gasps as Byleth twisted against Claude’s grip.

Claude was relentless. As Dimitri settled next to Byleth, brushing the stray strands of hair that had fallen in her face and came loose when he pulled on her bun, Byleth’s body went taunt. Her back arched off the mattress, her breath leaving her in a soundless gasp. Dimitri pressed a kiss to Byleth’s forehead, even as Claude kissed her folds. Byleth shuddered, her eyes dropping closed.

And still Claude continued his work, Byleth’s whimpers picking up again as she came down from the bliss of her orgasm, not having the energy to fight off the onslaught of pleasure he was still determined to grant her.

Dimitri laughed softly, his hand gliding down Byleth’s body until he could cup her breast, his fingers idly playing with her nipple. “Do you intend to be down there much longer? You’re going to end up with a sore tongue soon.”

Claude lifted his head, pressing a kiss against Byleth’s inner thigh. “I’m still enjoying watching her squirm. I am eager to have a go at her mouth, what with how much you seemed to enjoy her. As soon as you’re ready to go again we’ll put her on her knees.”

“No,” Byleth whimpered, the word so airy Dimitri barely heard her. She rolled away from him, slamming her foot into Claude’s face. The attack was too weak to do more than squish Claude’s cheek, but those emerald eyes blazed. 

At the same time Dimitri pinned Byleth’s shoulders Claude grabbed her legs. “Where are you going?” Claude drawled, an edge to the boredom in his tone that evoked the image of a wyvern cornering its prey. Dimitri could see Byleth’s chest rise as she sucked in a breath, freezing under his predatory gaze. She had seen it as well, and if Dimitri had not just cum his cock would quickly have joined Claude in his retribution. “You’re going to have to pay for that. I’m going to take you apart.”

Whatever response Byleth was going to give turned into a scream as Claude dove back between her legs. Byleth struggled weakly before her body relaxed into the sheets with a choked sob. Dimitri saw the exact moment she gave up on fighting, giving herself over to them and the aphrodisiac flowing through her veins. “My lord, please.”

Dimitri leaned down, once more kissing Byleth’s forehead. “You’re so pretty when you beg,” he praised.

Byleth answered with a moan as Claude hitched her legs over his shoulders, trying to reach his tongue even deeper inside her. Byleth’s body twisted toward Dimitri, her pupils blown wide by pleasure. Dimitri laughed under his breath when Byleth’s hand shot up to grasp his arm, silently begging him to keep her grounded. Dimitri shook his head, leaning down to kiss the corner of her lips. Byleth whined at his answer, knowing she had no escape from what was to come. A perfectly timed swipe of Claude’s tongue had Byleth breathless beneath Dimitri.

“Beautiful,” Dimitri whispered to her, too low for even Claude to hear. Byleth’s back arched off the mattress, her body writhing against his own in her helplessness. Already Dimitri could feel his cock hardening again. “I cannot wait to take you apart.”

Claude pushed Byleth’s legs back further, the bells around her ankles ringing out their sweet notes, practically leaning over her as he pulled her lower half onto his lap. The metal charms on her belt splayed out across her flushed skin, creating a gorgeous contrast. All the while, Claude’s tongue never once left her, and Byleth let loose a wordless scream as her body went taunt once more.

She was shivering, tears forming in her eyes, when Claude set her back down. Claude grinned at Dimitri, licking his lips to wipe the shine from them. He set his hands on the bed, crawling the short distance to his fellow king. Dimitri reached out, his hand tangling in the short strands of hair at the base of Claude’s neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Claude moaned against Dimitri, his body slotting easily against Dimitri’s, his hands wandering across his broad chest. 

“You’re right,” Dimitri panted when they broke apart, foreheads resting against one another. “She does taste delicious.”

Claude grinned, his hand dropping to Dimitri’s cock. He gave one firm stroke along Dimitri’s shaft, a too quick touch that had Dimitri growling in frustration. But Claude’s ever present smirk remained in place as his hand instead went to the hem of Dimitri’s shirt. “Let’s get you the rest of the way out of these clothes.”

Dimitri’s shirt was tossed aside carelessly. Not to be outdone, Dimitri used the motion pulling at his arms to bring them down onto Claude’s waist. The sound of ripping fabric echoed through the room for the second time that night. Claude blinked, looking down at the torn remnants of his pants, his aching cock now freed and resting against his stomach. “Wow. Someone’s eager.”

“Take your shirt off,” Dimitri growled before slamming his lips to Claude’s again. Claude laughed into the kiss, the sound light and pure when Dimitri dipped his head to nip along Claude’s collarbone.

“I can’t get the shirt over my head if your lips are in the way,” Claude pointed out, his laugh hitching at the tail end of his breath as Dimitri’s strong hand wrapped around the head of Claude’s cock, guiding down the thick length.

His other hand grasped the collar of Claude’s shirt and pulled, the fabric giving way and leaving Claude bare. “You are eager yourself,” Dimitri pointed out. Claude moaned, his hips bucking into Dimitri’s hand. “Are you sure you will be able to least more than a moment inside of her?”

“I-” Claude’s answer cut off when his head turned toward where Byleth had lain, his eyes going sharp. Dimitri’s head snapped up to see that Byleth, having taken advantage of Dimitri’s blindside and their focus upon each other, had rolled herself over to the edge of the bed.

They rushed forward, each grabbing onto one of Byleth’s ankles with a synchronized motion, before she could successfully escape off the bed. “Ah!” Byleth cried as she was dragged back, the sheets coming with her as she futility sought something to hold onto that would aid her. Her knees slid out from under her, Dimitri pulling her hips flush against his own. Byleth whined, continuing to scramble for another moment before accepting she was not about to go anywhere.

“How far did you really think you were going to go?” Dimitri cooed, rocking his hips back and forth slowly, his cock nestled between the plump cheeks of Byleth’s ass. She moaned at the feel of his hot length against her, turning her head into the sheets in a failed attempt to hide the noise. “Nice try, my dear. But I can feel how wet you are.” To make his point, Dimitri’s hands slid down Byleth’s legs, forcing them further apart. His cock slipped between her thighs, his own moan loud throughout the room at how easily he moved against her slick skin.

Claude ran his hands through Byleth’s hair, the gentle touch transforming when he ripped out the pin that held together her bun, Byleth’s long locks falling down over her shoulders. His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling Byleth’s head up. “Look at that,” he purred. “That pretty little mouth is already open and waiting for me, just like a good whore.”

Dimitri leaned over Byleth’s back, allowing his warm breath to caress her ear. “I want to fuck you,” he stage whispered. Byleth froze in his grip, whatever reaction was on her face causing the smirk on Claude’s face to widen. “But more than that, I want you to beg for it.”

A long moment stretched between them before Byleth’s shaky voice eked out, “My lords.”

Dimitri rocked between Byleth’s thighs, his cock teasing over her core. “What was that, dear?”

Claude’s hand flexed against Byleth’s scalp, for once the one having to hold back his own impatience. Not that Dimitri could blame him, seeing as he was the only one who had yet to cum. But Dimitri needed to hear Byleth beg. He needed to hear her break. 

Dimitri nuzzled against Byleth’s ear, feeling the resistance Byleth had built back up beginning to crack. “Beg for it,” he ordered. “Claude is only going to go harder on you the longer you make him wait. And we all know how badly you want us.” His cock teased at her entrance, pulling a choked sob from the woman beneath him. “Admit what you want.”

His pointer and middle fingers tapped out a beat against her hip in three notes, waiting patiently. Byleth took a deep breath, nodding her head, but still they waited. They waited until Byleth managed to tap her own fingers three times against the sheets. 

“Please,” she answered out loud, her voice breathless, that of the poor dancer they had cornered. “Please, my lords.”

“Say it!” Dimitri growled, his fingers digging into her hips. 

One more choked sob before Byleth broke. “Fuck me, my lords! Please! Fuck me!” 

Claude’s hand caressed Byleth’s cheek, forcing her face up to look at him. Dimitri regretted not being able to see her expression, but having her like this beneath him, was certainly worth the trade off. He could be patient when necessary, or so he told himself.

“That look of desire suits you,” Claude purred. His hand continued to cradle her, Byleth’s entire body trembling against his gentle touch. She knew it would not last, and Dimitri could feel her anticipation.

“Keep that pretty mouth open,” Claude ordered. He shifted forward, bringing his cock right before her lips. Dimitri heard her soft gasp as it was cut off, Claude’s head dropping back with a moan torn from his throat as he pressed further into Byleth’s mouth.

Dimitri took a moment to savour the wave of pleasure playing out over Claude’s features, the way his fingers flexed against her scalp as he tried to keep ahold of his last shred of patience, before sheathing himself inside Byleth in one smooth motion. Byleth screamed at the feel of him filling her, the noise muffled by Claude’s cock and the groans of pleasure from the two kings. Dimitri had given her no quarter, forcing her to take every inch of him all at once, and she had accepted him so wonderfully.

“Feel as good as her mouth?” Claude managed to tease, his voice dragging Dimitri back through the haze that had taken over his mind. “Hard to beli _ eve!” _ The last part of the word was strained as Claude’s voice went up an octave. For a flash of a second, Dimitri almost lost his dominant persona, biting his lip as he choked on his laughter. Byleth always was good at making Claude flustered, no less so when his cock was at the mercy of her tongue. 

“Even better,” Dimitri answered, struggling to place himself back in the proper headspace.

Claude met his gaze, raising his brow at his husband. He wiggled his eyebrows at Dimitri, completely breaking what composure Dimitri had managed to regain. He burst out laughing, Claude smirk doing nothing to help.

It was a short sound of mirth, but Dimitri controlled himself when Byleth lifted her hand and tapped three times against Claude’s hip. “Shit,” he cursed, quickly extracting himself from her mouth. “Sorry, By. Are you hurt?”

“Fine,” Byleth managed, drawing in a deep lungful of air. “It was just becoming a bit hard to breathe with my face pressed against you like that.”

Claude bent over, placing a kiss on Byleth’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, my star.”

Byleth shook her head, returning his kiss. “I’m fine,” she repeated. “I just needed a moment. Although…” she paused to wiggle her hips, Dimitri cursing under his breath at the unexpected sensation, “I think someone else needed a moment as well. I am good to continue now.”

At Claude’s dubious look, Byleth added, “Please, my lords. Use me for your pleasure.”

“Fuck,” Claude breathed out, the word holding a completely different meaning this time, guiding her head back down. And just like that, Dimitri felt his confidence and desire fall back around his shoulders like a cloak.

“If you wish to be used, that is certainly a request we can accommodate,” Dimitri answered, his voice dropping deep. He watched Claude’s Adam’s apple bob as he gulped, could only imagine Byleth’s face and how it affected her, pride blooming in his chest at how they responded to commanding presence. Judging by Claude’s expression it was a superb view. 

“Get back in her mouth,” he ordered.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” There was no softness this time. Claude’s hand grabbed a fistful of Byleth’s hair, pulling her forward. Dimitri slid out of her, until only the tip of his cock was still within her, immediately slamming himself forward again and shoving Byleth onto Claude’s cock. Byleth cried out around him, but Dimitri was giving her no mercy. Claude easily fell into Dimitri’s pace, passing Byleth back and forth between themselves. Every time Dimitri sank into her, he pushed Byleth forward. When Claude thrusted into her mouth, Byleth tried to shy away from him, only to end up with Dimitri’s cock fully sheathed within her. 

Dimitri had planned on drawing this out, on teasing Byleth over and over again until she could take no more, but the feel of her was overwhelming. Goddess, he had missed them. He had spent so many nights alone, and here were the two people he cared about most, warm and full of love, wanting him just as much as he desired them.

He growled, slamming himself into Byleth, the sound of his hips smacking against her was echoing through the room. He would not allow himself to go sentimental now, not when he had already slipped in the scene once.

“She is so tight,” he managed through ragged breath. “Like she does not want to let my cock go.”

“She’s working me with her tongue,” Claude replied, his breath no more even than Dimitri’s. “As much as this slut protests, she revealed her true nature easily enough.” Claude’s rhythm staggered, bringing Byleth down onto his cock at the same time Dimitri thrusted into her. Byleth screamed around Claude. He yanked on her hair, forcing her to take every inch of him.

Their pace changed, both thrusting into her at the same time. Byleth was whimpering, trying and failing to keep up with them. But they were not about to stop anytime soon. The bells and charms struck against one another, creating that beautiful tune Dimitri was quickly becoming addicted to. 

“So perfect,” he grunted. “I think her cunt was made for me.” Dimitri reached forward, grabbing Byleth’s arms, the sash still connecting her wrists, pulling her up and off the mattress. Byleth screamed again, Claude moving forward with her, not missing a beat or freeing her mouth. 

Claude laughed, fingers tightening in Byleth’s hair as he held her face in place, hips thrusting relentlessly against her face. “I hope she is the same for me when I take her. Although, I might just become addicted to her mouth.” His breath caught, his pace faltering for just a moment. Dimitri watched his eyes flutter closed for a brief moment, Claude struggling to hold himself back. “I am growing rather fond of the idea of keeping her beneath my desk and making her suck me off when I grow bored during meetings.”

Byleth sobbed around Claude, causing Claude to curse again. His hand tightened around the fistful of her hair he held onto, gripping painfully tight. He pulled Byleth’s head down until she took all of him. Dimitri watched as Claude’s back arched, pushing his hips flush against her face, losing himself in the feel of her. Claude’s mouth worked as Byleth’s name fell from his lips, no sound produced by the movement of his tongue.

Byleth clenched around him, Dimitri completely understanding his husband’s sentiment at the feel of her. She shook beneath him, her moan low and gentle as Claude slid free of her mouth. His own pace faltered, unable to withstand the feel of Byleth’s orgasm pulling him closer to the edge. 

“You enjoy him filling your mouth that much?” Dimitri questioned in a harsh whisper. “You really are a whore, cumming at the taste of your king’s seed.”

Byleth’s back bowed as Dimitri yanked her up, crying out as her shoulders were pulled back. Claude’s hazy gaze dropped to her breasts, watching hungrily as they bounced every time Dimitri thrusted into her. Goddess, she was beautiful.

Dimitri came with a groan, every inch of his cock buried within her, spilling his seed inside. He dropped to the mattress, letting go of Byleth’s arms on the way down and wrapping her within his own. The feel of her, of simply holding her, was too wonderful not to indulge in. He buried his face between her shoulder blades, sighing dejectedly when the shift of her hips had him sliding free of her. 

“That was amazing,” he whispered in Byleth’s ear. His hand came up, grasping her chin as he turned her head back to look at him. “Is it not much more enjoyable when you stop pretending you are not a whore?”

Dimitri’s breath caught as pain flared in his mind. He yanked his hand back, up in a whirl of motion. His other hand reached out, forceful where before he had shown gentle care, and slammed her down among the mountain of pillows. He held her there as his good eye examined his injured hand. A clear imprint of her teeth was visible through the trickle of blood flowing down toward his wrist. 

Dimitri growled, Byleth whimpering in response as he shook her. Her hands scrambled as she attempted to go for his arm, but the sash that bond her wrists together was trapped beneath her, limiting her reach. 

Now that was certainly interesting.

Dimitri flipped Byleth onto her stomach, pinning her arms at her sides. She screamed into the sheets, but Dimitri’s strength was more than enough to keep her in place. His hands worked at pulling the sash taunt, tying a complicated series of knots (he would need to thank Claude once again for teaching him that skill). By the time he was done, Byleth was unable to move her arms, the sash meant to emphasize her movements now shortened so that her wrists were pinned to her hips. His hands dropped, grabbing a fistful of Byleth’s generous ass. “You will pay for that,” he spat through gritted teeth. “I will not be denied in my desires. I said I would have all of you, and nothing will stop me. Certainly not you.”

“Hmm.” The small noise reminded Dimitri of Claude’s existence, lifting his eye to the other man who had watched the whole thing play out. “It seems the aphrodisiac wore off faster than I anticipated. Interesting.” His eyes sparked with mischief as he rubbed his chin. “A punishment is certainly in order. Do whatever you were planning. I believe I have some appropriate accessories to add.”

Dimitri flipped Byleth back over, her eyes widening at his borderline feral smirk, before dragging her over to the edge of the bed. She was thrown over his knee with an ‘oopmh,’ her wrists working as Byleth attempted to find some way to escape. “Bring some oil back with you.”

Claude threw Dimitri a smirk over his shoulder from where he was digging through a chest. A few more seconds of rummaging and he returned to Dimitri’s side. He held up a beautifully crafted gag. The straps were a soft leather made from wyvern hide, almost silk against the skin. Sprouting from the ball itself were white petals made of the same leather, forming a jasmine flower in full bloom.

Dimitri knew the instant Byleth saw it. She went still against him, her head turned to Claude. And then her struggles bagan again with renewed vigor. “Let go of me!” she pleaded. “Let go! I will not be your pet!”

Claude knelt before Byleth, clicking his tongue and wagging his finger in her face, his disappointment doing more to silence her than any shout could have done. “I think you’re just scared you’re going to enjoy this now that the aphrodisiac has worn off.” He wrapped the leather straps around Byleth’s head, her screams turning muffled as the gag slid home. Dimitri caressed a hand over the cheek of her ass while he watched, moving the charms hanging from her belt out of his way. Claude cupped Byleth’s face, smiling kindly at her. “Don’t worry,  _ pet, _ for that is what you are now. I was willing to let you go back home to your spouses, but you have proven much too fun to let go. We’ll make sure you find fulfillment in your new role.”

He straightened up once more, shaking a vial of oil as he did before handing it over to Dimitri. Claude walked over to the table where they had started this little scene, making Dimitri choke on a laugh as Claude poured himself a glass of wine and settled in to watch the show. He even spread his legs wide, throwing Dimitri a wink. It was an exact reflection of what Dimitri usually did when he watched Claude play with Byleth.

The oil was dropped onto the sheets, close at hand for when Dimitri would need it later. “And now,” Dimitri said, halfway between a purr and a growl, his hand tapping out that three note beat once more against her cheek, “it’s time for your punishment.”

But Dimitri’s hand remained still, waiting. Byleth wiggled, managing to knock her knee against his leg in the answering three knocks. One last caress for his good girl, -

\- and then Dimitri raised his hand. He came down hard, the sound of flesh on flesh ringing in his ears. Byleth screamed into her gag, attempting to twist out of Dimitri’s grip. Dimitri did not care. He raised his hand again, blood rushing to his cock at the sound of her cry when he spanked her. Her struggles were weaker on the third spank, going still on the forth. Byleth’s ass turned red under Dimitri’s care, her muffled noises turning from screams to whimpers.

Claude snorted into his wine glass, shaking his head. “She acts like she doesn’t want it but she’s raising her ass to meet you everytime.”

“Hmmm.” Dimitri frowned. “A punishment is not supposed to be enjoyable.” He stared down at the smooth skin now red, and raised his hand, unable to resist acquainted himself with her cheeks one more time. Byleth gasped, her head popping up in surprise. “Although, if we are to keep her, I suppose this serves as training as well.”

Dimitri picked up the oil while Claude laughed, taking a sip of his wine. He poured a generous amount between her cheeks before dipping three fingers into the vial. Byleth sobbed, giving one last weak attempt to roll off his lap, when he pressed his finger against her asshole. “I told you I would have all of you,” he growled as he slowly pushed his finger into her. “You are going to cum from having my cock in your ass.” 

She was clenching around him, Claude staring at them with dark eyes. Dimitri worked his finger inside Byleth, forcing her to stretch around him. When he was satisfied, he pulled back, only to add a second finger when he pushed back inside her. Byleth moaned into her gag, her head hanging down in defeat, her legs spreading for him. “Good girl,” Dimitri praised. “Now you are understanding your place.” Another finger joined the first two, and Byleth shuddered around him, rolling her hips back to meet him. 

Dimitri worked her until he was satisfied she would be able to take him without much issue. He removed his hand, sitting her up on his lap, and together they fell back into the sheets, her little bells tinkling at the movement. Byleth landed on top of him, her back pressed up against Dimitri’s broad chest. One arm wrapped around her, keeping her from falling off of him. He planted his feet on the mattress, rising up to meet her, his cock sliding between her thighs. 

“Wet and eager,” he teased, feeling her own desire mixed with the oil he had prepared her with. “You want your ass fucked badly, don’t you? Did your spouses ever fuck you like this?”

Byleth moaned softly, the sound torn from a reluctant throat, and shook her head. 

“I thought not,” Dimitri continued to purr. “Too bad. This is certainly how you deserve to be fucked. You’ve been a slut this entire time, and those fools simply could not meet your needs.” He kissed her cheek, nuzzling against her neck. “Do not worry. We will allow you to be the whore you really are from now on.”

Without any more warning than that, Dimitri thrusted up into her, Byleth’s groan halfway to a scream as his cock filled her ass. He moaned low, his breath against her ear, as she clenched around him, already impossibly tight.

“Ready to join us?” Dimitri asked through his haze of pleasure, somehow remembering the existence of the other man in the room.

Claude 'hmm'ed softly, staring down at Byleth, opening enjoying the view. Dimitri shifted his hips ever so slightly, his cock sliding a fraction deeper into Byleth's ass. She moaned around her pretty gag, Dimitri's eyes locking on the flower blooming between her lips as her head fell back against his shoulder. 

"I think we need one more thing to complete this punishment," Claude supplied slowly, turning on his heel and heading back to the chest. 

Dimitri ran his hands over Byleth's body while Claude searched, cupping and squeezing her breasts, burying his face against her neck, holding her down so as much of her back pressed against his chest as possible. His legs wrapped around hers, spreading Byleth open so that she was on full display when Claude turned around with his prize.

"Ah!" Claude cried triumphantly, holding up a mess of delicate chains Dimitri could not make out the shape of, only to watch his face morph, going from surprise to pleased in seconds. "Oh but that is a beautiful sight," Claude purred. "I can still see your cum dripping from her, Dimitri."

Claude stalked back to the bed, a cat enjoying the way a mouse trapped between its paws had no hope of escape, to kneel over her once more. He attached the chains to the silver loop attached to Byleth's collar, his hands moving down once the first part of his task was done. Byleth screamed into the gag, her body jerking against Dimitri's, making him moan as she clenched around him. "Shhh, my sweet whore," Claude soothed, "I'm almost done." He repeated whatever he had done before, Byleth only whimpering this time, but her body still tightened around Dimitri's cock, his fingers flexing against her hips. He stared down the length of her body, admiring the two golden clamps now secured around Byleth's nipples, connected to her collar. When she turned her head it only served to pull at them again, leaving her a whimpering tied up mess for their pleasure. 

“There we are,” Claude praised lovingly. “You are so beautiful. I cannot wait to feel you.” He settled himself between Byleth’s legs, held open by Dimitri’s own wrapped around her. “I am going to fill you up as well. It will be interesting to see which one of us gets a royal bastard in your belly first.”

Byleth’s eyes went wide and she shook her head, but all the struggle had left her. Claude chuckled and shook his head. His hand reached between her legs, Dimitri groaning when she clenched around him at the feel of Claude teasing her clit. “It’s all right, dearest. I can feel how much you want it. I’m going to give you everything you really desire.”

His eyes met Dimitri’s, waiting for Dimitri’s nod before he moved into place. Byleth’s nails scratched at Dimitri’s hips where they were trapped down as Claude slid into her. Dimitri watched the flurry of emotions and pleasures that crossed Claude’s face as he entered her, making his time to savour every moment. Dimitri forced himself to be patient, able to feel Claude moving within her, and trying not to let on how crazy it was driving him.

“You were right,” Claude breathed out once he had fully sheathed himself inside her. “There is no way we can give her back. I’m already addicted to the feel of her.”

Dimitri smirked, tilting his head up. Claude responded immediately to the silent request, pressing his lips against Dimitri’s, sharing a moment of softness before the final act. Byleth sucked in a sharp breath, Claude’s chest pressed up against her breasts pulling at the nipple clamps. Both men chuckled into the kiss, reminded of the business at hand. 

“Shall we?” Dimitri asked, reveling in the feel of Claude’s forehead pressed against his own.

“Absolutely.” 

They moved in unison, Dimitri once more planting his feet on the sheets and bending his legs to give himself better leverage to thrust into her, Byleth’s back arching as they filled her together. The chains of the clamps moved under the force of gravity, her pussy and ass tightening around them as the chains pulled at her.

“I can feel you,” Claude whispered. “Stars, I can feel you moving inside her with me.”

“So can I,” Dimitri managed to grunt back. More than anything, the feel of them both, of Byleth surrounding him and Claude moving inside her alongside him, was driving him crazy. “Don’t falter now, Your Majesty.” Focusing on teasing Claude was certainly a way to help him refocus before he lost himself completely in the feel of them. “Keep up now.”

“Oh, those are some dangerous words there,” Claude shot back, his words breathless. 

He hooked his arms under Byleth’s legs, changing the angle at which they were both fucking into her. His cock reached deeper inside Byleth, dropping her onto Dimitri’s cock right as he thrusted upward. 

She moaned, trying her best to keep herself still lest she move the chains again, but a particular rough thrust from Claude had her tits bouncing again. Dimitri laughed as his husband’s emerald eyes dropped to Byleth’s chest. Encouraged, Claude repeated the motion. Dimitri’s laugh turned into a moan as Byleth threw her head back, trying to press more of herself down onto their cocks. She was begging for them now, losing herself as they thrusted into her over and over.

“Now who’s having trouble keeping up?” 

Dimitri opened his eye, not even realizing he had closed it, to see Claude grinning face above him. Sweat clung to the king’s forehead, but his pace never faltered. Dimitri’s brow furrowed, picking up his pace, Claude adjusting accordingly. 

“Keep going,” Claude encouraged. “Keep going.”

“I’m not about to stop anytime soon,” Dimitri shot back.

Claude answered with a grin, turning his attention back to a gasping Byleth. “I can feel you all around me,” he whispered to her. “You’re holding onto me like you don’t want to let go. I think you’re going to milk my cock dry,” he said with a breathless laugh. His fingers swatted at the golden chains, prompting Byleth to clench tightly around them once more. “You want me to fill you up, don’t you? You’re getting off on the idea of our seed inside you.”

Byleth drew in a shuddering breath, surprising them both when she nodded her head obediently. 

“Fuck,” Claude whispered under his breath. 

“Good girl,” Dimitri praised. “I cannot wait to see your belly grow once we have taken root inside you. I already cannot keep my hands off of you. I do not know how I will manage then.”

“Stars,” Claude cursed. “Can you imagine how big these tits are going to get when they’re heavy with milk? I’m going to go hard every time I look at her.”

Byleth turned her head to the side, trying to hide her face. But she revealed an expanse of pale skin to Dimitri, who was more than happy to attack her neck with his lips, sucking hard enough to leave marks that would still be visible come morning. 

Claude dropped down, lavishing Byleth’s breasts with open mouthed kisses. Perfectly timed, there came that tightening feel again, driving Dimitri absolutely insane. Their pace was frantic now, growing harder to maintain as the continuous feel of Byleth’s body begging for them became overwhelming.

“Claude, make her cum,” Dimitri ordered, feeling himself pulled close to the edge. He refused to fall before Byleth had reached her own peak.

Claude’s mouth did not leave Byleth’s breasts, continuing to tease as the chains and collar destroyed her resolve, instead reaching between their writhing bodies. Byleth screamed into her gag, the flower petals moving with the sharp breath she blew out of her nose, arching into Claude’s touch. The nipple clamps did their work, but Byleth was too far gone, rolling her hips over and over again. She pressed herself against Claude’s hand, sank onto their cocks, shook her chains, wrists twisting in their binds. 

It was the most beautiful thing Dimitri had ever seen.

Her body went taunt, surrounding him in that impossible warmth, and Dimitri found himself tipping over that edge along with her. He buried every inch of his cock into her ass, spilling warm cum deep within her while Byleth rode out the afterwaves of her orgasm.

Above them, Claude groaned, continuing to thrust into her. Byleth whimpered softly, her body quickly going over sensitive. In his haze, it took Dimitri a moment to realize Claude had not fallen with them, and that simply would not do.

His fingers scrambled at the cloth tying Byleth’s wrists, slipping from them first before he managed a good grip. He tore it to shreds, feeling the draw of power from his crest pulling at his blood. He reached for the gag, pulling at the clasp for good measure as well. It fell apart in his hands, Byleth gasping for air as the flower freed her throat.

Byleth’s arms shot up, wrapping around Claude’s neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as close as two people could physically become. “Please, my king,” she whispered in a ragged voice. “Please fill me up. Use me as your broodmare. Use me for your pleasure. I am yours.”

Dimitri groaned, fully aware that had he not just cum he would be hard all over again at her words.

Claude was not in a better position. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her down to meet his thrusting hips one last time before he came with ‘Byleth’ falling from his lips. Dimitri felt the overflow of Claude’s cum fill her, dripping out of her cunt and down onto his own cock. 

They stayed locked in their embrace for a precious moment, Byleth’s body shaking, completely overwhelmed. Taking a deep breath, Claude lowered her back down onto Dimitri’s chest, usually dexterous fingers shaking as he removed the clamps, freeing Byleth of the last of her restraints. 

Claude slid free of Byleth, helping lift her off of Dimitri, and depositing her at his side. She seemed completely obviously to the world as Claude forced himself to the edge of the bed, standing on shaky feet, leaving Dimitri to hold their wife while she spent her time lost in the haze of pleasure and care her loving husbands had shown her.

/

_ Ba-dum. _

_ Ba-dum. _

_ Ba-dum. _

The strong, if somewhat currently frantic, beat of his heart pounded out the path that brought Byleth back to reality. She was snuggled against Dimitri’s broad chest, her body sated and warm, her limbs feeling too much like jelly to move.

“How do you feel, beloved?” Dimitri asked, long fingers stroking through her hair, making it difficult for her to find a reason to stay awake. 

Byleth’s answer came in the form of a mumble, snuggling her face against his chest in a futile effort to move closer.

“Now, By,” Claude’s gentle voice reached her ears, a mix of amusement and chastisement, “you know the rules. We’re not gone yet. Roll over for me, my star.”

Byleth grumbled again, rolling lazily onto her back. She could not find the will to open her eyes, but she could feel her husbands’ warmth around her, smell the pine and frost that seemed to perpetually cling to them. They were here, and that was all she needed.

Claude’s hearty chuckle, the one that made it so hard to resist smiling herself, answered her flop. A cloth, damp with warm water, cleansed her skin. She winced when Claude passed the cloth between her legs. Dimitri pressed his lips against her temple, his fingers reaching out to wrap around her own.

“Were we a bit too rough, beloved?”

“No,” Byleth sighed, her head dropping to the side as she chased his lips. “It was perfect. Just sensitive now.”

“Which is why we do this.” Claude finished cleaning her skin, the softness of the cloth replaced by bow string calloused fingers. She sighed as the cream Claude rubbed into her muscles heated under the friction of his movements, creating a pleasant sensation. Claude went over every bit of abused flesh.

Byleth was dozing off until Claude’s hands went to her breasts, massaging the cream onto her areolas. Her eyes snapped open to meet his apologetic emerald ones. “Sorry, By, but I’ve got to do it.”

“I know,” she answered, wincing as he gently rubbed the cream onto her nipples. “Those are just extra sensitive.”

“You did look beautiful dolled up on Leicester gold,” Dimitri pointed out. His nose nuzzled against her neck and Byleth turned toward him without a thought. “Perhaps next time we can find some Farghus sapphires to drape you in.”

Byleth shivered at the mention of a next time, a moment of eagerness coursing through her before exhaustion came crashing back. 

Dimitri and Claude both chuckled as Claude finished with her breasts. Dimitri wrapped Byleth in his arms, rolling her just enough to give Claude access to her backside. 

Byleth hummed happily as Claude continued his care along the still pink cheeks of her ass, his laughter filling the air when she wiggled her hips. “We might need a bit before we even discuss next time.” He bent over her, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades. “We did go a bit hard on you.”

“And you will again.” Byleth reached behind her, pulling at Claude until he acquested and settled himself behind her, sandwiching her between the two people she cared about most.

“Take it you’re too sleepy for a bath right now,” Claude teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face against the cradle of her neck.

“No,” Byleth murmured, the word only half formed and garbled. “Bath tomorrow. Already cancelled all our meetings.”

“Did you now?” Dimitri questioned, his voice light and airy. Byleth preened under the kiss he placed on her cheek. “You two are going to spoil me.”

“Every damn day,” Claude mumbled against Byleth’s shoulder. She felt the breath he blew out as he tried to hide his own tiredness. 

“Get some sleep, my loves,” Byleth gently ordered. “You have more than earned it.”

“Sleep well, beloved.”

“Love you, By.”

Sated and loved, they fell asleep together in a bed that no longer felt too big. 


End file.
